La Moldue
by Molianne
Summary: Une Moldue de l'âge d'Harry emménage dans le coin 7eme chapitre ENFIN arrivé! fic complétée
1. La nouvelle

Auteur : Moi, Molianne

Note : C'est ma première fanfic que j'écris (j'en ai traduit d'autres), reviews svp mais soyez pas trop durs avec moi svp ( Aussi, désolée à tous ceux dont le personnage préféré est Sirius (je l'aime bien aussi mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver un autre personnage à sa place.)

****

LA MOLDUE

__

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

Harry Potter, maintenant âgé de 16 ans, était un sorcier très célèbre. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait beaucoup de chagrin parce que son parrain, Sirius, était mort peu avant la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard en tentant de le sauver de Voldemort. Les Dursley, sa famille adoptive, n'en tenaient pas compte cependant : ils le faisaient travailler plus fort que jamais. D'une certaine manière, cela lui était bénéfique car il pensait moins à son parrain lorsqu'il travaillait. même s'il occupait toujours ses pensées. 

__

" Voldemort aurait dû me tuer moi. Ça aurait été finis une fois pour toutes et personne ne mourrait plus par ma faute!" se disait-il pendant qu'il devait nettoyer l'entrée. Mais qu'importe la tâche qu'il devait faire, il avait toujours son air triste et absent, comme si c'était gravé sur sa figure.

*~*~*~*

Sandra, qui avait emménagé dans la ville voilà deux jours à peine, avait presque ses 16 ans. C'était une Moldue. Ce jour-là, elle décida d'aller faire un tour, histoire de visiter le coin. Elle se retrouva sur Privet Drive et passa devant la maison des Dursley. Elle vit Harry. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était très différent d'elle mais ne savait absolument pas quoi. Et sa mine chagrinée la touchait beaucoup. C'était comme si elle ressentait sa peine. Le voyant se retourner, elle tourna la tête et continua son chemin. Harry, qui se demandait qui elle était, pensa 

__

"Une nouvelle? Ici? Je me demande depuis quand. Est-ce qu'elle voulait quelque chose?..."

*~*~*~*

De retour chez elle, elle rencontra sa soeur, un tantinet grassouillette et d'un an plus jeune que Sandra., qui lui demanda où elle était passée.

- J'étais seulement allée faire un tour, Mélanie! Dit-elle, exaspérée.

- Et où ça?

- Dans le coin.

- Et c'est tout???

- Ben oui, "c'est tout"!

- Tu sais quoi? T'es vraiment ennuyante!

Et elle partit en direction du réfrigérateur. Sandra, quant à elle, monta dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa à ce garçon. 

Tout à coup, elle se dit qu'elle allait découvrir ce qui était différent chez lui. Elle se leva donc et prit une feuille. Elle nota ce qu'elle avait vu et l'impression qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle prit une autre feuille et entreprit de faire son portrait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait puisqu'elle ne l'avait que quelques courtes secondes.

*~*~*~*

- Harry! Viens nettoyer ma chambre!

- Oui, oui, Dudley. fit Harry, sur un ton las.

- Harry, après la chambre, fais la lessive!

- Oui, tante Pétunia.

- Harry.!

- Je sais, oncle Vernon, re-re-re-nettoyer les fenêtres.

C'était maintenant une routine ces ordres. Tandis qu'il se mettait au travail, l'oncle Vernon alla voir le résultat du nettoyage de l'entrée. Elle était superbe mais l'oncle Vernon vit qu'il y avait encore de la terre. Mais il ne savait pas - ou ne voulait pas savoir - qu'elle provenait de ses propres chaussures.

- Harry! Tu vas me refaire l'entrée immédiatement!

- Mais la chambre?

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Il retourna donc à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il eut finis, il le reste de ses tâches et alla se coucher, complètement à bout de force. et de nerf. La tonne de travail, la fatigue et la peine étaient trop pour lui maintenant, il ne réussit pas, cette fois-ci, à refouler ses larmes. 


	2. Plus ample connaissance

Merci à siara, thibaud, marjolaine et Mymye-Potter pour leur gentils commentaires. J'ai beaucoup apprécié.

*~*~*~*

__

Chapitre 2 : Plus ample connaissance

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il avait les yeux un peu bouffis. Il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Sa tante l'appela pour déjeuner. Il descendit et - comme il s'en doutait - personne ne fit allusion à ses yeux ou à son état.

- Harry, dit l'oncle Vernon. Aujourd'hui, nous allons au cinéma et nous irons nous promener dans la ville. Bien sûr, tu restes ici. Tiens, c'est la liste des tâches que tu as à faire aujourd'hui.

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait que trois tâches :

Passer l'aspirateur Laver le plancher Préparer le souper 

- D'accord, oncle Vernon.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, Harry se mit tout de suite au travail. Il aurait une période libre après et cette pensée le fit légèrement sourire.

Après deux heures de travail, il avait enfin finis ses trois tâches. Pour ce qui est du souper, il ne resterait qu'à le réchauffer lorsque les Dursley reviendraient. Harry, regardant l'horloge, estima qu'il lui restait trois bonnes heures de liberté. Il décida d'aller dehors et s'assit sur le banc face à la rue et se mis à rêvasser.

*~*~*~*

- Maman, je vais dehors!

- Ok! Tu reviens pour 5 heures.

- Oui, bye!

Et Sandra sortit. Elle enfourcha son vélo et se mit sur le chemin de Privet Drive.

Lorsqu'elle fut presque devant la maison des Dursley, elle ralentit l'allure. Bien sûr, elle repéra immédiatement Harry sur le banc. Elle décida de tenter de lui parler. Elle arrêta son vélo devant la maison. Harry avait toujours sa mine triste. Mais il avait aussi l'air un peu plus heureux. En fait, c'est qu'il pensait à tout ses souvenirs heureux, à Hermione, à Ron, à tout ses amis et enfin, à son parrain. Il revint instantanément à sa mine désemparée. Mais bientôt, il se sentit drôlement observé. Il leva les yeux et vit la fille d'hier sur son vélo, les pieds touchant à terre, le regardant également.

- Euh… Salut…

- Bonjour, c'est toi qui est passé hier?

- Oui... dit-elle, un peu gênée.

- Euh… tu veux t'asseoir?

- D'accord.

Elle rangea son vélo dans la cour que Harry avait si bien nettoyé et vint s'asseoir devant lui, sur une chaise libre. Harry lui demanda qui elle était.

- Eh bien, je m'appelle Sandra et j'ai presque 16 ans. Je vais en dernière année du secondaire l'année prochaine. J'ai une sœur, Mélanie, et un chat. Et toi?

- Ben, je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 16 ans. J'habite ici avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Et j'ai Hedwige, une chouette.

- Une chouette? C'est bizarre, y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui ont une chouette pour animal de compagnie.!

- Je sais, c'est parce que je…

Il s'arrêta là. Il allait dire " Je suis un sorcier " mais il ne savait pas si elle était un sorcière ou une Moldue. Il s'en doutait un petit peu mais préféra ne pas prendre de chances. Il préféra continuer en disant :

- J'ai un oncle qui en élève et il m'a donné une chouette en cadeau, quand j'avais 11 ans. Tu es ici depuis longtemps?

- Depuis trois jours. Et je trouve l'endroit vraiment sympathique! Et toi, tu vis ici depuis quand?

- Depuis que j'ai un an.

- Mais au fait, j'y pense! Tu m'as dit que tu habitait chez ton oncle et ta tante. (Harry acquiesça) Pour combien de temps?

- Jusqu'à ce que je décide de partir.

- Mais… Et tes parents dans tout ça?

En voyant Harry baisser la tête, elle comprit qu'ils étaient morts. Elle pensa que c'était eux, la cause de sa peine.

- Oh. Désolée, fit-elle.

- C'est rien, dit-il en redressant la tête. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an et on m'a confié à mon oncle et ma tante. _" Un mauvais, très mauvais choix "_ pensa-t-il.

- Tu as beaucoup d'amis? demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet.

- Oui, mais j'ai surtout deux meilleurs amis depuis que j'ai commencé l'école. En fait, j'ai rencontré tous mes amis à l'école, il y a 5 ans.

- Attends… Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as commencé l'école. à 11 ans?

- Mon école actuelle, oui, se dépêcha Harry d'ajouter.

- Tu vas à l'école de quartier?

- Non, je vais en pensionnat.

- Loin?

- Assez, oui.

- Ah… Alors, on ira pas à la même. C'est dommage, t'aurais pu m'aider à m'adapter.

- Hum, oui, c'est dommage, dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire un peu.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Mais au bout de quelques heures et de plusieurs fous rires, Harry vit la voiture des Dursley tourner dans la rue.

- Sandra, il faut que tu partes tout de suite, ok?

- Ok, mais pourquoi?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Allez, bye

- Bye.

Elle courut à son vélo, et partit en vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Dursley arrivaient. Harry avait pris soin de replacer la chaise comme elle était avant et il était rentré à l'intérieur. Il faisait réchauffer le souper. Heureusement, il avait monté la table avant de sortir. Il eut le temps de réchauffer toutes les parts et de les placer car les Dursley regardaient les plates-bandes. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry pris sa - maigre - part et alla la manger dans sa chambre.

*~*~*~*

- J'suis de retour, m'man!

- Parfait, le souper est prêt.

Elle alla s'installer à la table

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait durant ces trois heures? Lui demanda sa mère.

- Ben, je me suis… promenée… mentit-elle, un peu gênée de dire qu'elle avait rencontrée un garçon.

- Pendant trois heures? Demanda sa soeur, incrédule.

- Ben oui, répondit Sandra en la regardant. C'est tout de même mieux que de rester assise à rien faire!

- Grrr!

Leur mère s'interposa à ce moment.

- Allons, allons, vous deux! Mélanie, ta soeur a raison, tu devrais bouger un peu plus. Et Sandra, Mélanie aussi a raison. Je sais bien que tu aimes le sport et l'extérieur, mais es-tu sûre que tu n'as fait que du vélo? Demanda sa mère, un peu amusée.

- Oui. Bon, ok, je me suis arrêtée dix minutes après.

- Où?

- Chez quelqu'un de mon âge.

- Ah! Déjà une nouvelle amie? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- En fait, IL s'appelle Harry. dit-elle, au comble de la gêne.

- Quoi? Tu es allée chez un garçon que tu n'as jamais vu auparavant et que tu ne connais même pas? S'exclama son père.

- Ben, je l'avais déjà vu. hier.

- Sandra est amoureuse! Sandra est amoureuse! Commença à chanter Mélanie.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi.

Son père reprit la parole.

- Il ne t'as rien fait au moins?

- Mais non, papa. On a juste parler. Et puis, j'ai quand même 16 ans. Tu savais bien que je finirais par en rencontrer.

- Je sais bien. Bon, tu peux continuer à le voir, mais s'il te fait le moindre mal, tu me le dis, d'accord?

- Oui, mon petit papounet d'amour. Merci.

Ils continuèrent à manger tout en parlant.

*~*~*~*

Harry venait de finir son souper lorsqu'il entendit Coq à sa fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir celle-ci et prit la lettre. après quelques minutes de bataille. C'était Ron.

__

Salut Harry! 

Comment vas-tu? Mes parents ont proposés que nous venions te chercher après-demain. Veux-tu? Hermione va être là aussi.

Ron 

PS : Encore bonne fête, même si ta fête était hier.

Harry était vraiment content de cette lettre. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peut-être une nouvelle amie. il écrivit un petit mot à Ron.

__

Allo Ron!

Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je ne sais pas si ça me tente de venir. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais si je change d'idée, je t'enverrai Hedwige. 

Salut! Harry 

PS : Merci quand même.

- Tiens Coq, rapporte ça à Ron. Dit-il, après avoir attaché la lettre à sa patte.

Et Coq partit. Lorsqu'il fut huit heure et demi, il décida d'aller se coucher, faute de faire autre chose. Avant de s'endormir, il entendit sa "famille" :

- Bonne nuit, Dudleynouchet chéri, dit Pétunia.

- Bonne nuit, maman.

- Bonne nuit, mon fils, dit oncle Vernon.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et, quelques minutes après, son cousin ronfler.

Je dois vous dire que j'écris cette fanfic à la main. Je la transcrit un chapitre à la fois. Je suis rendue à 3 chapitres d'écrits (dans mon cahier). C'est pourquoi je… dois m'y remettre! J'attends d'avoir l'inspiration mais j'ai décidé de la pousser un peu sinon, ça va prendre une éternité… enfin… Merci d'avoir lu ce 2ème chapitre. 

Reviews svp. 


	3. Une toute autre rencontre

__

Chapitre 3 : Une toute autre rencontre

Ce matin-là, Sandra se leva avec tout les souvenirs de la veille intacts. Et ce fut une chance car elle n'avait pas encore noté les nouveaux renseignements. Elle prit donc une feuille et écrivit l'âge d'Harry, ses caractéristiques, sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu l'automobile familiale et le nom de sa chouette. Elle redessina aussi le portrait d'Harry qui, cette fois, était beaucoup plus réussi. Elle entendit alors sa mère lui annoncer le déjeuner. Elle descendit.

- Allo m'man!

- Allo ma chouette. Bien dormi?

- Oui.

Sa mère lui servit des toasts et s'installa à son tour à la table.

- Dis-moi, ce garçon…

- Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est ça. Il va à l'école de quartier?

- Non, il va en pensionnat.

- Ah? Loin?

- Il m'a dit que oui… J'aurais bien voulu savoir le nom.

- À voir tes yeux, ce Harry te plaît.

- Il est gentil.

- Tu l'inviteras ici… J'aimerais bien connaître celui qui a prit le coeur de ma fille…

- Maman!

- Ok, j'ai rien dit. Répondit sa mère, en riant légèrement.

- Sarah dors encore?

- Non, elle a déjà déjeuné… Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Pourquoi?

- Pour savoir.

*~*~*~*

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Sandra décida d'aller voir Harry. Elle entra dans la cour des Dursley et se rendit à la porte. Elle sonna.

- Oui? C'était l'oncle Vernon.

- Bonjour monsieur. Est-ce que Harry est là?

L'oncle Vernon blêmit.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Harry?

- Pour lui parler.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait?

- Rien. Pourquoi dites-vous ça?

- Parce qu'il est dangereux! Tu devrais te tenir loin de lui, ma p'tite fille!

Il lui ferma la porte au nez.

__

" Dangereux? " pensa-t-elle. _" C'est impossible, il était si gentil hier… "_

Elle tourna le dos à la porte et marcha en direction de son vélo. Mais un bruit arrêta sa marche.

- Psitt!

Elle se retourna.

- Ah Harry! Ça va?

- Oui, toi?

- Oui.

- Qui t'as répondu à la porte?

- Un monsieur, ton oncle sans doute.

- Oui, pas très aimable hein!

- En effet...! Et menteur en plus...Il a dit que tu étais dangereux.

- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Ça paraît. Harry?

- Quoi?

- Tu voudrais bien me montrer ta chouette? Lui demanda Sandra.

- Ah désolé! Elle est partit se dégourdir les ailes.

- Dommage...Ah! Aussi, Harry, tu voudrais bien venir chez moi? Mes parents voudraient te connaître.

- J'en sais rien. Tu sais, les Dursley ne me laisse pas beaucoup sortir.

- Demande-leur.

- C'est pas aussi évident pour moi. Expliqua Harry. Ils n'aimaient pas vraiment mes parents au début alors quand ils ont "hérité" de moi, c'était pas la joie! Alors, ils ne me laissent pas de plaisir.

- Justement, tandis que tu parles de tes parents. C'est à cause d'eux que tu as l'air aussi triste?

- Non, c'est mon parrain qui est mort avant que l'année scolaire passée finisse.

- Désolée. Répondit Sandra, se rendant compte que la blessure était plus récente – et donc, plus fragile – qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Comment s'appellent tes amis?

- Ron et Hermione.

- C'est pas très courant comme nom.

- Je sais. Et toi, tu as un bon cercle d'amis?

- Pas vraiment… Mais, si tu veux, tu peux être le premier de la chaîne…?

- D'accord! dit-il en souriant.

Harry était vraiment heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Il ne trouverait peut-être pas l'été AUSSI terrible… Mais une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Harry! Va nettoyer le sous-sol!

C'était l'oncle Vernon. Harry dit à sa nouvelle amie.

- Désolé… Tu as entendu comme moi. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle.

__

"Est-ce que j'ai le choix…?" pensa-t-il.

- Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite sinon, ça va être pire.

- Ok… Bye! Et n'oublie pas ma proposition!

- Non, non. Allez, salut!

Elle partit et, de son côté, Harry courut se rendre au sous-sol, prenant au passage un _"t'en as mis du temps!"_ de la tante Pétunia. Lorsque tout fut impeccable, il alla dans sa chambre. Là l'attendaient deux hiboux sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

- Bonjour vous deux! Murmura-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Il prit le hibou venant de Poudlard en premier. Comme d'habitude, il y avait le jour et l'heure de départ du Poudlard Express et la liste des fournitures qu'il aurait besoin cette année. Mais il vit qu'un mot du professeur McGonagall accompagnait celle-ci.

__

Mr. Potter, 

Puisque vous allez en classe de deuxième cycle, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la magie hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il est de votre devoir de l'utiliser correctement et vous serez responsable de vos actes et problèmes si il y a lieu. Nous vous rappelons que montrer vos pouvoirs aux Moldus est un dangereux risque.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Harry relut la lettre cinq fois pour être sûr que ce qu'il venait de lire était exact. Il était au comble de la joie. Il se pinça même pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve. Mais c'était bien réel et Harry ne pouvait espérer mieux.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas lorsque les ululements de Coq lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait une autre lettre à lire.

Et pour la première fois, Harry pu prendre la lettre facilement, sans bataille.

__

Salut Harry!

T'avais deviné juste, ça me surprend beaucoup que tu veuilles rester avec tes Moldus! Tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi (Hermione est avec moi)? On attends ta réponse.

Bye!

Harry sourit. Maintenant, il voulait bien raconter toute l'histoire.

__

Salut Ron! Salut Hermione!

Je vais vous dire tout la – petite – histoire.

C'est que je me suis fait une nouvelle amie. Je suis sûr maintenant que c'est une Moldue. (T'inquiètes Hermione, je ne ferai pas d'imprudences.) Elle vient d'emménager dans le coin il y a maintenant 4 jours. Vous voulez savoir la rencontre? Eh bien, il y a deux jours, on s'est vus pendant que je nettoyait l'entrée. On ne s'est pas parlé, elle est passée en vélo. Hier, les Dursley étaient sortis durant toute la journée et je n'avais que trois tâches (un miracle!). Quand je les ai terminées, je me suis assis sur le banc à l'avant de la maison et elle est arrivée. On s'est parlé et, depuis tout à l'heure, on est de "vrais" amis. Elle s'appelle Sandra et elle a presque ses 16 ans. Vous pourriez peut-être venir durant le mois… Nous ne sommes que le 2 août après tout. Les Dursley n'apprécieront sûrement pas mais je m'en fiche pas mal!

Quant à vous, bon dernier mois de vacances!

Harry

PS : Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles.

Il prit une enveloppe et y mis la lettre. Il l'attacha à la patte de Coq.

- Voilà Coq. Retourne chez toi.

*~*~*~*

- Coq est là! S'exclama Ron.

- On va enfin avoir une explication. Renchérit Hermione.

Ron détacha la lettre de la patte de Coq et ils commencèrent à lire la lettre d'Harry. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement mais néanmoins inquiet lorsqu'elle lut le mot qui lui était adressé. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur lecture, elle prit la parole.

- C'est chouette pour lui, avoir une autre amie… mais c'est risqué, tu crois pas Ron? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

- J'avoue que oui, un peu. Mais au moins, il aura un soutient de plus face à ses horribles Moldus!

- C'est vrai, t'as raison. Et puis, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Ouais… Allez, on lui envoie un p'tit mot? Suggéra Ron.

- D'accord!

**************************************************************************************

Voilà pour le 3ème chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que, personnellement, je ne le trouve pas fameux…

Pour le 4e, ça risque d'être plus long parce que je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire.

Pour les reviews, merci à thibaud, Assa, Mymye-Potter, Fany, Chris Andrei, Cath et StoNe. Vous m'encouragez vraiment!


	4. Rencontre ennuyante et rencontre amusant...

Aïe! Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour vous sortir ce chapitre. J'ai tellement pas eu de temps (et d'idées!) J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Bonne lecture!

~Molianne

Bon, vu qu'il y a beaucoup de reviews, je vais vous remercier un à un (pour la première fois lol)

****

Black Moon : Merci!

****

bordelos : Bof… peut-être que j'y vais un peu fort mais je m'en suis pas rendue compte… Et merci.

****

Cath: Merci! Tu connaîtra au moins une réponse à une question (je ne dis pas laquelle) dans le (ou les, je ne suis pas sûre) chapitre(s).

****

Geneviève: Merci! Et je continue! Je lâcherai pas, promis!

****

H: Merci!

****

hermione359: Merci! Toi aussi tu auras réponse à ta question dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s).

****

Ljiah Jedusor: Ouais! Un long review! Lol T'as raison, les relations entre les 2 sœurs sont difficiles (ca arrive à tout le monde un jour ou l'autre de toute façon…) Quant à Harry et Sandra, tu le saura probablement dans le prochain chapitre…

****

Luna: Il va peut-être se faire un peu de fun, je suis pas trop sûre lol

****

Melissa: Oui! Je continue!

****

Minerva: Oui je continue! Mais j'ai eu de la misère à l'écrire lui!

****

Mymye-Potter: Aussi bon que les autres… Ah d'accord. Mais ça dépend de chaque personne… En t-k, contente que tu ai aimée! Merci!

****

Sirien Dharc : Merci

****

Stfanie: Merci! Et le voilà le 4e.

****

Trunks-01 : C'est pas le plus vite possible que tu pourras le lire mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.. non? Merci.

****

yoann ou remus: Sublime? Merci! Je continue.. avec une telle review, comment faire autrement? Merci encore!

En passant, le prochain chapitre devrait être plus facile à écrire donc vous l'aurez sûrement dans minimum un mois si ça va bien… Mais je ne promet rien (sauf de l'écrire)

Bon, ça commence ici! Merci à vous tous!

__

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre ennuyante et rencontre amusante

" Dormir ! Il faut que je dorme !" Se disait Harry, se retournant dans son lit pour la millième fois. _" Si seulement Hermione était là! Elle aurait pu m'endormir avec son " Histoire de Poudlard " ! Ahh ! Inutile d'insister ; j'y arriverai pas !"_

Sur ce, il s'assit dans son lit. Il regarda sa montre : 2 :00 du matin.

__

" Bon ! Aussi bien faire quelque chose…"

Il sortit des exercices que ses professeurs lui avaient donné l'année auparavant. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les sortir : les Dursley avaient mis tous ses accessoires de magie sous clé… sauf sa baguette. Harry avait prétexté l'avoir oublié à l'école alors qu'en fait, il l'avait prêté à Ron pour qu'il lui renvoie par hibou quelques jours plus tard. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard, il descendit l'escalier en douce pour ensuite se rendre à son ancien placard.

- Alohomora. Murmura-t-il.

Il prit son livre d'enchantements pour l'aider à faire ses exercices. Il décida de prendre aussi sa cape d'invisibilité et son Éclair de Feu. Il rebarra la porte et remonta l'escalier.

Après une demi-heure, il sentait ses paupières lourdes. Il referma son livre, ramassa son parchemin, sa plume et son encre et les mis dans un de ses tiroirs, en dessous de ses vêtements, avec son balai et sa cape. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

~*~*~*~

- Oui, c'est ça. À 5 :30. Au revoir !

- Au revoir !

On raccrocha le combiné de téléphone.

- C'était qui, maman ? Demanda Sarah.

- C'était Mme Dursley.

- Et… c'est qui, elle ?

- Oh, c'est quelqu'un qui nous invite à souper pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

- À quelle heure ? Et quand ?

- À 5 : 30 et ce soir. Tu veux bien aller prévenir ta sœur ?

- D'accord… répondit Sarah sur un ton las.

Elle monta les escaliers et cogna à la porte de sa sœur.

- Quoi ?

Sarah entra dans la chambre.

- On est invité à souper ce soir, à 5 : 30.

- Où ?

- Chez des certains Dursley.

- Dursley ?

- Oui, tu connais ?

- Hein ? Oh, non. Répondit Sandra, sortant de ses pensées. Ok… Ben sort… !

- Pff… fit Sarah en sortant et en refermant la porte.

- Bon… qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Ma jupe bleue ? Oui… elle est tellement belle…

~*~*~*~

- Harry ! Cria la tante Pétunia.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en dévalant les escaliers.

- Nous recevons ce soir alors tu vas nettoyer le plancher, les fenêtres, ranger la maison, épousseter et repasser les costumes de Vernon et Dudley et ma robe de soirée. Je veux que tout soit impeccable.

- D'accord. Dit Harry, un sourire en coin.

Il attendit que les Dursley partent acheter de quoi faire le souper pour sortir sa baguette et jeter quelques sorts pour que tout soit parfait. Lorsque les Dursley revinrent, ils ne trouvèrent rien à dire au grand amusement – caché – de Harry. Il monta à sa chambre.

Là l'attendait Coq.

- Hé ! Salut toi ! Murmura-t-il en sa direction.

Il prit la lettre qu'il portait – non sans difficultés – et lu.

__

Salut Harry !

On est vraiment contents pour toi que tu te sois fait une amie. Mais on sera encore plus ravis si tu nous assure de faire attention.

Aussi, j'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils veulent bien qu'on aille te voir. C'est quand qu'on pourrait venir ?

Ron te dit bonjour.

Hermione

Harry leur répondit immédiatement.

__

Salut vous deux !

Ne vous inquiétez pas : je vous assure de faire extrêmement attention.

Pour ce qui est de la date, je crois que vous pourriez venir cette fin de semaine. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Harry

- Voilà mon petit Coq. Dit-il après avoir mis sa lettre dans une enveloppe et attaché à la patte de Coq.

Aussitôt qu'il partit, Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon l'appeler.

- Oui ? Dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

- Comme toutes les fois où nous recevons, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

- Oui : ne pas être là.

- Voilà. Il est maintenant 4 :00. Dans une demi-heure, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- D'accord.

Et il remonta à sa chambre.

Bientôt, il fut 4 : 30 mais il n'avait pas à faire de bruit puisqu'il n'en faisait déjà pas. Ensuite, il fut 5 : 00. Harry entendit la sonnette de la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrir. Il entendit des "Bonsoirs" et des "Comment allez-vous?" puis il entendit des pas se diriger vers le salon et d'autres – plus lourds – monter les marches et se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait puisqu'il était couché sur son lit depuis bientôt 15 minutes. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et l'oncle Vernon apparaître dans l'embrasure. Mais ce qu'il entendit le surpris encore plus.

- Met quelque chose de beau et descend nous rejoindre au salon. Grogna l'oncle Vernon.

- Mais pourq–

- Sans discuter !

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il mit quelque chose de beau – des jeans et un T-shirt – et descendit au salon. Lorsqu'il vit les invités, il comprit pourquoi il fallait qu'il descende. Sandra avait déjà vu l'oncle Vernon et savait qu'Harry ne sortait jamais. Il n'avait donc pas le choix d'être là. Il se dirigea vers Sandra et sa famille.

- Salut Sandra ! Ça va ?

- Oui. Maman, papa… Dit-elle en se tournant vers ses parents, C'est Harry.

- Enchanté. Dit Harry en serrant la main de son père.

- Moi aussi. Répondit ce dernier.

- Ah. Alors c'est toi Harry ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te connaître.

- C'est réciproque.

L'oncle Vernon décida que les présentations étaient terminées, même si Sarah n'avait pas été nommée.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie, M Pelletier ?

- Je suis infirmier.

La conversation continua dans ce thème. Entre-temps, Harry avait emmené Sandra à la table à pique-nique à l'extérieur tandis que Sarah était avec Dudley à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tranquilles et face-à-face, Harry réalisa qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

__

" Ce n'est qu'une amie, Je sais que ce que je ressens pour elle n'est que de l'amitié, rien de plus. N'empêche qu'elle est une jolie et gentille amie… On dirait qu'elle me comprend parfaitement…"

- Youhou ! Harry ? Ça va?

- Hum ? Ah ! Oui, oui ! Je pensais…

- Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi ?

- Je pensais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. Et je ne vais pas te cacher que je te trouve jolie mais que je considère notre amitié très importante pour moi.

Sandra rougit légèrement lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il la trouvait jolie.

- Merci. Moi aussi, je trouve notre amitié très importante. Tu te rappelles la première fois que je t'ai vu ? (Harry acquiesça) J'avais sentit que tu avais quelque chose de bien différent de moi… Je crois avoir deviné…

- Ah ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Harry, un peu inquiet de la réponse.

- Ta famille… tes malheurs.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas une famille comme ça tous les jours.

- Ouais.

- Le souper est prêt ! Cria la tante Pétunia.

- On arrive ! Lui répondirent en chœur Harry, Sandra, Sarah et Dudley.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry eut droit à un regard meurtrier de l'oncle Vernon voulant dire _"Si tu fais quelque chose d'anormal, prend garde à toi… !"_ Il s'installa à la table à côté de Sandra. La mère de celle-ci lui parla.

- Alors, "Harry Dursley", ça va bien à l'école ?

- Oh oui ! Répondit-il, ignorant les regards des Dursley. Et, en passant, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Oh… Pardon.

- C'est pas grave. La rassura-t-il en souriant.

- Tu es en vacance ici ?

__

" Vacance n'est pas le mot exact, pensa-t-il. Je dirais plutôt en enfer…"

- Oui et non. C'est que mes parents sont morts et ils sont ma seule famille.

- Désolé, je –

- C'est pas grave. La coupa-t-il. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an.

- Mais quand même…

- Maman, tu savais que Harry a une chouette ? Dis Sandra.

- Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Elle est jolie? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry.

- Oh oui ! Hedwige est très belle ! Je l'adore.

L'oncle Vernon décida que c'était assez. Il reprit la parole. La soirée continua donc sans incident quelconque. Lorsqu'il fut temps aux invités de partir, Sandra alla voir Harry.

- C'était une belle soirée. J'ai beaucoup aimé… Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que c'est toi qui as nettoyé ?

- Oui, comment as-tu deviné ?

- Ben, tu m'as dit que les Dursley ne te laissaient pas libre et je te voyais souvent faire des travaux… Alors c'était possible que ce soit toi pour ce travail-là aussi. Félicitations ! Pas une seule trace de poussière !

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas de mérite. _"C'est la magie qui a tout fait." _

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah… je me comprends. Bon ben, il faut que tu partes… Bye. Et… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de Harry pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle était un peu plus petite que lui et calcula mal la distance : son baiser arriva donc près de sa bouche. Elle recula rapidement.

- Désolée, j'ai… mal prévu mon coup. Dit-elle en rougissant d'une manière qui rappela à Harry Ginny.

- C'est pas grave… Répondit-il en riant légèrement. Allez, tes parents t'attendent. Bye.

- Bye.

Harry rentra à l'intérieur, nettoya un peu la table et alla se coucher. Il trouva le sommeil facilement.

~*~*~*~

Le lendemain, il se fit réveiller par Coq qui voletait à sa fenêtre. Il alla lui ouvrir, un peu somnolent. Il prit difficilement la lettre et commença sa lecture.

__

Salut Harry !

Désolé de te réveillé (si c'est le cas) mais Hermione et moi ne pouvions plus attendre. Si ça ne dérange toujours pas, nous allons venir cet après-midi chez " toi ". Je crois que nous allons arriver vers 13 heures. Nous venons en voiture. Je crois que ton oncle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié la poudre de Cheminette. Renvoie-nous Coq avec un petit " OK ".

À tout à l'heure !

Ron et Hermione.

Harry était vraiment content. Ses amis allaient venir le voir dans la journée même ! Il tourna le parchemin et écrit au dos :

__

Allo vous deux !

C'est beau, vous pouvez toujours venir. Seulement, ne venez pas chez les Dursley, venez plutôt au parc proche. Je vais vous attendre là à partir de 12 : 40. Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte !

À tantôt !

Harry

Il rattrapa tant bien que mal Coq, lui attacha sa réponse à sa patte et le renvoya chez lui.

Harry regarda sa montre : 6 : 30. _"Les Dursley vont bientôt se leva."_

Effectivement, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit les bruits familiers que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin faisaient en se levant. Harry se leva donc pour aller leur préparer le déjeuner avant qu'ils ne le lui disent. Profitant de cette légère avance, il prit discrètement sa baguette, se rendit à la cuisine, lança quelques sorts et alla la reporter. Il redescendit à toute vitesse pour préparer les assiettes.

Lorsque les Dursley mangèrent leur déjeuner, ils ne virent que du feu.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il fut 12 : 30. Harry, trop excité, ne put rien manger. Il décida d'aller reprendre sa baguette et sa lettre d'autorisation et redescendit. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais les Dursley l'avaient vu – ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Lui demanda l'oncle Vernon.

- Au parc rencontrer Ron et Hermione. Dit-il d'un air innocent.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois que tu iras là-bas ? Détrompe-toi car tu ne bouge pas d'ici ! Et que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?

Harry montra sa baguette aux Dursley.

- Que fais-tu avec ça!? Cria Vernon, sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

- J'ai le droit de l'utiliser. Dit-il en leur tendant le parchemin de McGonagall.

L'oncle Vernon devenait de plus en plus rouge tandis que la tante Pétunia poussait de petits cris en lisant la lettre.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Rajouta Harry, amusé. Regardez plutôt.

Il lança un sort de miniaturisation à sa baguette et un autre d'illusion pour la faire ressembler à un porte-clés. Il la glissa ensuite dans sa poche.

- À plus tard. Dit-il en sortant avant que les Dursley ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit.

  
~*~*~*~

Harry était arrivé au parc depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Il s'était assis sur un banc mais, n'en pouvant plus, il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une voiture conduite par une tête rousse se stationner devant le parc. Un adolescent roux et une adolescente brune en sortirent.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Cria Harry en courant vers eux.

- Harry ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Très bien ! Vous?

- Ça va. Dit Ron. On est un peu en avance je crois.

- C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi je suis ici depuis un bout déjà. Si vous saviez comme j'avais hâte de vous voir !

- Et nous donc, Harry ! Dit M Weasley en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

- Bonjour M Weasley. Bon voyage ? Dit Harry.

- Oui. Écoutez, Dit-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Je vais revenir vous chercher ce soir, vers 18 : 00. Ça vous va ?

- Oui. Dirent en chœur Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Parfait ! Alors à tout à l'heure ! Dit M Weasley en rentrant dans la voiture. À tout à l'heure !

- Au revoir ! Et merci ! Dit Harry.

La voiture démarra et M Weasley repartit vers le terrier.

- Alors Harry, comment ça va avec… Sandra ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien. Elle est vraiment gentille. D'ailleurs… Dit-il en s'étirant un peu le cou. Je crois que c'est elle là-bas. Attendez.

Il s'approcha un peu du chemin et Ron et Hermione virent une fille en vélo s'arrêter prêt de lui. Ils la virent parler un peu avec Harry puis l'accompagner vers eux.

- Je vous présente Sandra.

- Bonjour. Ça va ? Dit Hermione.

- Oui. Vous ?

- Oui ! Dirent Ron et Hermione.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur deux bancs de parc et parlèrent – ou plutôt rirent – une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

- Vous formez un drôle de numéro vous trois ensemble ! Dit Sandra entre deux fous rire.

- Tu devrais voir mes frères, ils sont pires ! Dit Ron en riant.

- Quelle heure est-il, Harry ? Demanda Sandra.

- Il est… Oh, bientôt 18 : 00.

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, ils virent la voiture de M Weasley s'arrêter devant le parc. Il sortit de son auto.

- Êtes-vous prêts ?

Ron et Hermione étaient un peu déçus de voir M Weasley arriver si vite mais ils dirent tout de même :

- Ouais…

Pendant qu'Hermione entrait dans l'auto, Ron dit à Harry :

- À bientôt à Poud –

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Hermione qui lui avait donné un coup de coude.

- … à l'école ! Finit-il par dire.

- Oui, à bientôt ! Au revoir ! Et merci d'être venu, c'était vraiment super !

- Pareil pour nous ! Dit Hermione de l'intérieur de la voiture.

- Bye. Dit Ron en entrant à son tour. Et au revoir Sandra. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

- C'est réciproque. Lança celle-ci. J'espère pouvoir vous revoir !

- Et nous donc ! Dirent les deux amis de la voiture.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois avec la participation de M Weasley et la voiture démarra.

- Tes amis sont supers ! Dit Sandra en se tournant vers Harry. Et tu… tu l'es aussi…

- Toi aussi.

Sandra baissa la tête, un peu gênée mais la releva bien vite pour lui dire :

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, c'est l'heure du souper.

- D'accord, moi aussi d'ailleurs… Bon appétit !

- Oui, dit-elle en riant légèrement. Toi aussi.

- Salut.

- Bye.

Sandra enfourcha son vélo et partit chez elle. Harry, lui, se mit à marcher vers la maison des Dursley, le sourire aux lèvres.

~*~*~*~

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, les Dursley avaient l'air craintifs. Et leur peur redoubla lorsque Harry remit sa baguette à l'état normal. La tante Pétunia se risqua à lui parler.

- Le… le souper est… prêt.

- D'accord. Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la table. Puis, se tournant vers les Dursley, il rajouta :

- Vous venez ?

Harry eu une part de souper normale. Il mangea tout et monta à sa chambre.

Il passa, pour une des rares fois, une très belle nuit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous me laissez un 'tit review? Siou plait! Ça prend à peine 1 minute! *Air de 'tit chien battu* Vous pouvez pas résister à un air comme ça. Allez hop! On laisse un review! Lol

Bye~Bye


	5. Bientôt la rentrée

****

La Moldue

Finalement, voici le 5ème chapitre… Je sais; je suis impardonnable (pas d'Avada-Kedavra s'il vous plaît), j'avais dit un mois mais finalement… Je suis désolée! J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à le pondre et pas beaucoup de temps (école…)…

Mais au moins il est là!

Alors j'espère que vous aimerez malgré la loooooongue attente.

**__**

Réponses aux revieweurs:

PikaSpy: Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai tellement pas beaucoup de temps pour moi à cause l'école… Mais enfin, il est là, c'est ce qui compte…

****

Sandra: Voilà la suite! (^_-)

****

Ranae: Merci pour ton commentaire!

****

Quelquechose: Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre.

****

SwEeT C@NdY: Merci et voilà la suite!

****

Trunks-01: Eh bien si tu es toujours vivant, voici la suite.

****

(melissa)ptitte-folle ses mon nom asteur k???????? : Merci pour ta review!

****

Mymye-Potter: Le 4e chapitre était mon plus long à date. J'avoue que c'est un record pour moi lol. Le 5e est plus court mais j'espère que tu l'aimerais pareil. Merci pour ta revoew!

****

Kouteni: *Mon p'tit air de chien battu a marché!* Merci pour ta review!

****

crystale_arra: Merci pour ton commentaire!

****

Ccilia: Merci pour ta review!

****

Libellule: Mélanie/Dudley!? Lol J'pense pas que je vais aller jusque là! Merci pour ta review! C'est super le fun d'en recevoir!

****

Jess-Chang: Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite!

****

Luna: Je sens que tu vas dire la même chose pour ce chapitre-ci (il était temps qu'il arrive lol). Merci pour ta review!

****

Lasy de lys: Pour répondre (indirectement) à ta question, tu trouveras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review!

****

pam phenixia potter: Toi aussi, une question sera répondu dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review!

****

Ljiah Jedusor: Lol j'espère que tu n'as pas TROP attendu mon chapitre parce qu'il est vraiment en retard..! Merci pour ta review!

****

Fran_fran: Merci pour ta review!

****

Chen: Pour ta question de la magie de Harry envers les Dursley, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Et tu auras aussi réponse à ta question par rapport à Sandra (si elle va savoir pour Harry). Merci pour tes commentaires!

****

Yoann: J'ai continué même si ça fait beaucoup plus d'un mois… Merci pour ta review!

****

Mystick: C'est pas bien de faire du chantage! :oP lol Mais bon, voilà la suite! J'espère que tu vas aimer!

****

juliepotter: Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review!

Merci aussi aux deux revieweurs anonymes.

**__**

Bon, finit le Bla-Bla, voici le chapitre qui est finalement rendu à bon port…

__

Chapitre 5 : Bientôt la rentrée

Harry était vraiment heureux. Il avait de "meilleures" relations avec les Dursley – même s'ils le craignaient encore –, les deux dernières semaines avaient approfondies l'amitié entre lui et Sandra et, surtout, il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard il y a une semaine et était allé acheter tout le nouveau matériel avec Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours auparavant. Il avait très hâte de retourner à Poudlard… même si il ne pourrait pas voir Sandra pendant l'année sauf s'il décidait de venir pendant les vacances de Noël.

Il savait que ne pas la voir allait être dur car il avait réalisé depuis quelques temps qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas si il allait le lui dire ou non… et si oui, Quand? Comment?

Ces questions trottaient dans sa tête constamment. Néanmoins, il avait déjà répondu à une question : s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il lui dirait qu'il est un sorcier aussi. Il savait que c'était risqué mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer lui mentir; il aurait l'impression de la trahir et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Chaque jour qui passait créait un véritable méli-mélo d'émotions pour Harry : amour, hâte, joie et même inquiétude parfois. Il se retrouvait constamment perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant des réponses à ses questions mais en vain.

Ce jour-là, Harry était dans sa chambre à se répéter toutes les formules et sorts qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent. Il fut interrompu par sa tante.

- Harry! Le dîner!

Même s'il savait que cela semait la peur chez les Dursley, il descendit avec sa baguette. Il fit quelques mouvements et en quelques minutes, le dîner se préparait de lui-même. Encore une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Harry fit d'autres mouvements et des parts égales se séparèrent dans différentes assiettes. Celles-ci se rendirent d'elles-mêmes à différentes place à la table.

- C'est prêt. Dit Harry d'un air absent.

Les Dursley et Harry s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir que l'oncle Vernon avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

Soudainement, il se tourna cers Harry et dit, un peu énervé :

- Harry, je sais que nous t'avons mené la vie dure : alors pourquoi que, maintenant que tu peux utiliser ta… ta… magie, tu ne l'utilise pas sur nous? Pas que je le voudrais mais ça m'énerve de ne pas le savoir!

Harry rit légèrement sous les regards maintenant interrogateurs des Dursley.

- Je savais bien que vous poseriez cette question un jour. C'est simple : Voldemort a toujours fait souffrir et tué des gens – mes parents et Sirius par ce moyen… Je ne veux pas faire comme lui. Et, de toute façon, la crainte que vous avez à me voir avec ma baguette suffit amplement. Mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer vos mauvais coups parce que je pourrais bien faire autre chose qui ne fait pas mal. Tu te rappelle de ta queue de cochon? Dit-il en se tournant vers Dudley, le regard un peu menaçant.

Celui-ci se cala sur sa chaise – ou du moins, essaya – et tourna son regard, évitant celui d'Harry. Celui-ci poursuivit en se tournant vers son oncle et sa tante.

- J'aimerais une chose par contre. Dites à la tante Marge que je ne suis pas un délinquant et que je ne vais à St-Brutus!

L'oncle Vernon grogna un "d'accord" entre ses dents et continua de manger. Tout le monde l'imita.

***

Sandra ne savait pas quoi faire de son après-midi. Ayant lu et relu ses renseignements sur Harry, plus précisément les petites bizarrerie qui étaient arrivées quelques fois sans qu'elle n'ait jamais pu les comprendre.

Essayant pour la énième fois de trouver une logique à ces événements étranges et ne trouvant rien, elle voulut se changer les idées.

Personne n'était à la maison sauf elle. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient partis à une activité organisée par la classe de Mélanie.

Elle se décida à appeler Harry et l'invita chez elle.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il était en route, n'ayant plus trop de contraintes de la part de Dursley.

Lorsqu'il vit la maison de Sandra, il eut un pressentiment qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Il arriva bientôt à la porte et sonna. Presqu'aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sandra qui semblait plus qu'heureuse de le voir.

- Salut Harry! Ça va? Dit-elle en se tassant pour le laisser entrer.

- Oui, très bien. Et toi? Lui demanda-t-il en retour, en entrant.

- Mieux depuis que tu es là; je m'ennuyait toute seule.

Harry sourit.

- Alors tant mieux si je peux te désennuyer! Euh… Tes parents ne sont pas là? Je n'ai pas vu leur voiture dans l'allée.

- Non. Ils sont partis avec Mélanie à une activité de sa classe.

- D'accord.

- Euh, Harry, peux-tu aller m'attendre dans ma chambre? Tu sais c'est laquelle; celle avec la porte toujours ouverte? Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. C'est beau?

- Oui, ça va.

Alors, pendant que Sandra allait à la salle de bain, Harry se rendit à sa chambre, main en poche pour vérifier qu'il avait bien sa baguette – une habitude qu'il avait acquise. Et elle était bien là, sous forme de porte-clés.

En arrivant dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit en regardant autour de lui. Il observait la chambre. Elle était petite et bien rangée, comme il l'avait toujours vue. Néanmoins, il remarqua des feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison et il alla jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit fortement : les notes de Sandra à son propos.

"Mais que…?"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de temps de finir sa pensée que Sandra était revenue et avait dit, le faisant se retourner avec un regard plein d'interrogations :

- Me revoilà! Euh… ça va Harry? Tu as l'air bizarre…

- Eh bien, ça irait sans doute mieux si je n'avais pas trouvé ceci.

Il montra les feuilles à Sandra qui eut instantanément un air désolé :

- Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît? Continua-t-il.

- Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, invita Harry à faire de même. Comme tu le sais, j'étais nouvelle ici et j'ai comme un sixième sens pour savoir avec qui je peux m'entendre ou pas. Mais avec toi, c'était différent. Tu m'intriguais. À l'instant même où je t'ai vu, je me suis immédiatement sentie en confiance. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur toi. Et plus les semaines passaient, plus je prenais des notes sur toi et plus je te trouvais spécial. Tu vois, même si je ne voulais pas prendre de notes certains jours, quelque chose me poussait à le faire quand même. En fait, je les prenais naturellement.

Harry la regarda. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini mais elle semblait hésitante à continuer.

- Toutefois, j'ai commencé à les relire plus attentivement lorsqu'il arrivait quelques "bizarreries". Tu as sûrement vu les feuilles s'y rapportant. J'ai parfois cherché des heures et des heures une explication logique à tous ces phénomènes mais j'ai jamais trouvé. Je pourrais dire que c'est de la magie mais c'est impossible… Et – si tu veux bien – j'aimerais moi aussi avoir une explication… si tu en as une, bien sûr ou si tous ces phénomènes ne sont que des folies de mon imagination.

Harry se senti comme s'il était dans une impasse. Tant de pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Cela lui donnait presque le tournis. Devait-il lui donner une explication à ce qu'elle appelait phénomènes? Et par la même occasion, allait-il lui avouer ses sentiments?

"Si je lui dis, je met son amitié en jeu, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué? Ah… Bon, je lui dis… Le tout pour le tout."

- Je peux bien essayer… Mais avant que je ne commence, il faut me promettre de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout, c'est très sérieux.

- D'accord, je promet, dit-elle, intriguée.

- Bon, j'ai deux choses à te dire. Premièrement, tu voies cette cicatrice? Demanda-t-il en relevant une mèche de cheveux.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais que je la trouve fascinante.

- Je t'ai dit que je l'avais eu à la suite d'un accident de voiture mais je t'ai menti. En vérité, c'est Lord Voldemort qui me l'a faite lorsqu'il a tué mes parents – oui, je t'ai menti là aussi.

- Mais ce Lord Voldemort, qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ce point qui est plus difficile… Puisque j'ai commencé, autant mieux tout te dire; c'est un sorcier, comme mes parents, comme mon parrain… comme moi. Finit-il.

Le silence tomba. Harry attendait la réaction de Sandra tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Finalement, elle dit, proche de la colère :

- C'est une blague, c'est ça? Tu me niaise?

- Non! Crois-tu vraiment que je blaguerais avec ça?

- Tu serais un sorcier… Avec les baguettes, les potions et tout?

- Oui.

- Prouve-le. Dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Très bien.

Il sortit sa "baguette-porte-clés" et la lui montra.

- Ce n'est qu'un porte-clés Harry! Dit-elle sur un ton presque exaspérée.

- Non, attend.

Il prononça la formule pour la remettre à sa taille originale. Sandra était bouche bée mais ne semblait pas encore convaincue.

- Non, c'est impossible!…

- Oui, ça l'est San! Viens, suis-moi. Lui dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna une fois arrivée, se rendant compte qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Il la regarda; elle était toujours assise sur le lit. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Écoute Sandra, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà blessée? Est-ce que j'ai été mauvais avec toi? (Elle secoua lentement la tête) Je t'en pris, fais-moi confiance.

Elle prit un moment de réflexion et se décida à le suivre. Elle se leva donc et alla le rejoindre.

- Où m'amènes-tu? Demanda-t-elle, pas trop sûre d'elle.

- À l'arrière de ta maison.

Ils furent bientôt arrivés et Sandra alla s'asseoir dans la balançoire. Harry se posta devant elle.

- Je vais pouvoir te dire la deuxième chose qui, crois-le ou non, est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi à te dire.

- Vas-y. Dit-elle avec un brin de méfiance dans la voix.

Harry se tourna, regardant la cour, faisant courir ses yeux sur chaque élément s'y trouvant. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit bosquet de fleurs. Il dit en levant sa baguette :

- Accio fleurs.

Un bouquet d'une dizaine de fleurs s'élevèrent alors du bosquet sous le regard mélangé de Sandra. Celle-ci regarda Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait prendre le bouquet.

Lorsqu'elle eut les fleurs dans les mains – elle les avaient prises dans la main droite – Harry lui prit la main gauche et dit :

- Je t'aime, Sandra.

Elle leva ses yeux vers le regard d'Harry, ce regard émeraude qui l'ensorcelait. Harry plongea dans les yeux bleus de Sandra, si bleus qu'il voulait s'y perdre.

Sandra commença alors un geste que Harry attendait depuis longtemps pour qu'il soit complètement heureux. Elle s'avançait vers lui, effaçant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et pris Harry dans ses bras, les entourant autour d'un torse qui se révéla plutôt musclé. Harry l'enlaça à son tour, joignant ses mains derrière le dos de Sandra. Celle-ci accota sa tête sur sa poitrine, serrant Harry plus fort, plus passionnément.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva la tête et regarda de nouveau Harry dans les yeux. Il y vit une sorte d'appel.

Alors, doucement, il pencha la tête vers celle de Sandra, diminuant la distance entre leurs lèvres. Puis, délicatement, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sandra.

C'était un baiser très léger, mais chargé d'affection. Harry était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie pour Sandra et elle le sentait bien par ce baiser qui, à présent, devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Le baiser prit finalement fin après plusieurs minutes.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Dit Sandra.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça! Lui dit-il en souriant. J'avais si peur que tu ne me fuies ou que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir.

- Je dois avouer que c'est ce que j'ai failli faire… Admit-elle, les joues rosissantes. Mais j'ai décidé de faire ce que mon cœur me disait.

- Heureusement que tu l'as écouté. Lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Oui, une chance! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

***

Il était 21h00 quand Harry repartit chez les Dursley, le cœur heureux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il ne fit aucunement attention aux commentaires que sa "famille" lui envoyaient. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit et se laissa enivrer par les souvenirs des merveilleux moments qu'il venait de passer.

Mais soudain, une pensée fit brutalement apparition : l'école recommençait dans moins de dix jours…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'était mon chapitre… J'espère que vous avez aimé… Vous me laissez une review svp?

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire mon possible mais je ne promet rien à cause des examens qui arrivent…

Mais en tout cas, envoyez-moi des énergies positives! Lol

@ la prochaine!

*~Molianne~*


	6. Savoir profiter de chaque instants

****

La Moldue

Bonjour à tout le monde!

Finalement, j'ai fini le 6ème chapitre! (enfin…! Lol)

J'espère que vous l'aimerez (quoique je pense qu'il est un peu beaucoup à l'eau de rose…)

En tout cas, lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (^_-)!

****

Réponses aux Reviews:

dragon tears1 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Rien que du positif, c'est cool! ^_-

****

Emy : Voilà la suite!

****

hermione2005 : Ah merci pour ta review! ^_^ Pour ce qui est de ta demande de reviewer ta fic, je crois que c'est fait… Je dis "je crois" parce que entre le moment où j'ai lu ta review et maintenant, ça fait un bout! Mais je crois que je l'ai reviewer dès que j'ai lu ta demande… Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le-moi sur-le-champ!

****

Wynzar : Merci pour ta review!! ^_^ Pour le cas de la sœur de Sandra, je le ai pas vraiment attribué de rôle… En fait, elle est là pour essayer de faire un rapprochement entre les deux familles, une similarité… Vu que Sandra est un peu gloutonne (comme Dudley… d'ailleurs, je l'ai un peu fait à l'image de celui-ci), ça peut créer un rapprochement entre Harry et Sandra à cause de la situation similaire avec leur sœur/cousin. Mais bon, je sais que ça ne paraît pas beaucoup… J'aurais pu ne pas la mettre en place que ça n'aurait pas fait grand changement… En tout cas… V_V

****

Luna13 : Petit commentaire peut-être, mais commentaire apprécié! ^_^

****

Jess-Chang : Merci pour ta review! C'est vraiment cool, je pensais jamais que j'arriverais à faire croire quelque chose qui est autre à ce qui va arriver à quelqu'un qui lit ma fic! O_O (je sais pas si t'as compris ma phrase… en tout cas…! lol). Et c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas savoir ce qui va arriver à la rentrée à Poudlard.

****

Yoann : Eh bien, si le chapitre dernier était émouvant, comment ca être celui-ci?? Merci pour ta review, je continue, je continue! Même si parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'arriverai jamais à finir un chapitre! lol

****

Chen : Allo et merci pour ta review! Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé très vite… Mais je fais de mon mieux! C'est pas ma faute si c'est long : j'ai pas le temps! (excuse poche, je sais!)

****

Bon, place au nouveau chapitre (il était temps, non? Allez, allez : répondez tous en chœur : OUIIII! lol)

__

Chapitre 6 : Savoir profiter de chaque instants

Le lendemain matin, ne prenant même pas la peine d'appeler l'autre, Harry et Sandra se retrouvaient dans le parc en même temps. Lorsqu'ils se virent, ils réagirent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des lustres. Harry allait vraiment trouver difficile de passer l'année loin d'elle. Lui dire aussi qu'il partait bientôt était dur aussi.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils s'installèrent sous un gros arbre; Harry accoté à l'écorce et Sandra accotée à son amoureux. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, ne parlant pas, ne faisant qu'apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la pensée de Poudlard revenait durement à l'esprit d'Harry, lui faisant ainsi de plus en plus mal à la tête et au cœur.

Sandra avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui prit la main et lui demanda, se tournant la tête vers lui:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry?

Harry l'enlaça et vint nicher son menton dans le cou de Sandra de sorte que sa bouche soit près de son oreille. Il murmura, la voix légèrement tremblante:

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard dans neuf joues…

Entendant cela, Sandra ne put réprimer son geste et porta ses mains par-dessus celles d'Harry - qui l'enlaçait toujours - comme pour l'empêcher de partir même si elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle dit, la voix sanglotante:

- Poudlard, c'est ton école loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête tristement. Et avant que Sandra ne continue de parler, il dit:

- Je changerais bien les choses si je le pouvais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que tu me comprennes et que tu l'accepte même si je sais que c'est difficile… Moi-même j'ai de la difficulté a l'accepter maintenant que tu es là. Si tu n'étais pas apparue cet été, j'aurais eu très hâte de retourner à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais que les jours s'allongent ou s'arrêtent carrément. Tu sais, continua-t-il après un moment de réflexion, je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de rester chez les Dursley.

Sandra rit doucement à cette remarque.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je comprend tout ça. C'est juste dommage que ton école soit si loin.

- Je sais… soupira-t-il. Mais c'est l'un des rares endroits où je suis en sécurité.

- Alors dans ce cas, c'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal.

- Oh tu sais, c'est presque une habitude maintenant d'être en danger, ne put se retenir Harry de dire, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- J'ai du combattre Voldemort cinq fois… et ce n'est pas fini… Dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Mais je voudrais ne pas en parler maintenant, ajouta-t-il, se rappelant de la douloureuse perte de Sirius.

- D'accord, dit Sandra en se souvenant de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry, si triste. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parle de ton monde de sorciers… Tes amis, Ron et Hermione, sont sorciers aussi?

- Oui. C'est probablement les deux seules personnes - à part toi - qui ne se tiennes pas avec moi seulement parce que je suis célèbre…

- Ils ont l'air beaucoup attachés à toi aussi…

La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à midi. Harry avait paré de son monde pendant près de cinq heures et avait eu le temps de tout dire - ce qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir arriver à faire. Sandra l'invita à dîner chez elle, une invitation que Harry accepta.

- On pourrait peut-être même annoncer que nous sommes ensemble… enfin si tu veux. Proposa Harry

- Bonne idée. Dit Sandra, souriante. Je suis sûre que mes parents seront ravis. Déjà qu'ils t'aimaient bien avant que nous sortions ensemble, je me demanderais pourquoi ils ne seraient plus contents.

Harry rit doucement en passant une main derrière le dos de Sandra pour la poser sur sa hanche alors qu'ils sortaient du parc pour aller chez elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de sa maison, ils se décollèrent un peu. Ils entrèrent et Sandra alla demander à sa mère si cela dérangeait que Harry reste à dîner et la réponse fut négative, ce qui les rendit très heureux: ils avaient très peu de temps avant d'être séparés et ils voulaient le passer au maximum ensemble.

Ils étaient dans le jardin quand la mère de Sandra annonça que le dîner était prêt. Harry alla s'asseoir aux côtés de cette dernière à la table.

Le dîner et les conversations allaient bon train. Mais quand le père de Sandra demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire durant les quelques jours les séparant du retour en classe, leur regard se rencontrèrent nerveusement.

- Eh bien, commença Sandra. Vu que son l'école d'Harry est loin d'ici, on a l'intention de profiter de chaque instant ensemble.

Sous les regards interrogateurs des parents et de Sarah, Harry continua:

- Nous… euh… sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit dit. Finalement, Sarah brisa le silence en chantonnant et en les pointant:

- "Deux amoureux, ça s'colle, ça s'colle. Deux amoureux, ça s'colle avec d'la colle."

Mais le regard noir de Sandra la fit se taire. Harry et Sandra regardaient les parents alternativement.

- Félicitations ma fille, dit son père. Je suis bien content pour vous deux. Je vous ai toujours trouvé mignons ensemble. Finit-il d'un ton taquin.

- Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec ton père, San. C'est merveilleux.

En entendant ces belles paroles, les deux tourtereaux sourirent de bonheur.

Soudainement, une idée fit place dans la tête de Sandra. C'était un peu risqué mais elle demanda tout de même:

- Maman…?

- Oui chérie.

- Est-ce que Harry pourrait rester à coucher?

Les deux parents se regardèrent. Sa mère répondit:

- D'accord -

- Merci! Coupa Sandra. Nous vous promettons d'être plus sage que des images! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux parents.

Ceux-ci sourirent en signe de compréhension. Ils avaient confiance en leur fille et elle le savait.

***

L'heure de se coucher arriva. Harry mit le pyjama qu'il était allé chercher chez les Dursley. Ceux-ci lui avaient posé mille et une question et tout ce qu'avait dit Harry est "Je ne couche pas ici ce soir".

Un matelas gonflable avait été installé dans la chambre de Sandra à côté de son lit. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et commencèrent à reparler u monde d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils virent la lumière dans le couloir s'éteindre une heure plus tard, ils surent 

Que les parents étaient couchés. Harry proposa:

- Est-ce que ça te dérange que je transforme le matelas en lit?

- Non bien sûr! Répondit-elle, tout sourire à la perspective d'un tour de magie.

Quand Harry lança le sort et que le matelas se transforma, Sandra dit:

- Tu sais, c'est toujours aussi impressionnant de voir ça!

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Et plus le temps passait, plus le silence devenait oppressant. Harry regarda Sandra qui regardait vers le sol. Elle semblait soudainement triste.

Harry se positionna juste devant elle puisque les deux lits étaient côte à côte. Il lui mit sa main sur son épaule et demanda:

- Hé… Sandra. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle était presque au bord des larmes.

- Heh… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Rajouta-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Sandra entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et le serra fort contre elle et Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- J'ai de la misère à me faire à l'idée que je ne te verrai pas pendant l'année. Finit-elle par dire.

- Ohhh… Fit-il en la serrant à son tour et en lui frottant doucement le dos. Tu sais, ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi. J'aurais préféré rester ici, avec toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix d'y aller.

- Je sais… Je vais m'ennuyer. Dit-elle en enlevant son menton du creux du cou de Harry pour le regarder.

Harry passa une main sur sa joue et dit:

- Tu dis ca comme si j'étais déjà partit. On a encore quelques jours à nous… et je compte bien passer chaque seconde avec toi! Finit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Harry, soulagé par ce sourire, posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Sandra et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry replaça ses bras autour d'elle et les deux amoureux s'endormirent ainsi enlacés.

***

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla. Il était toujours dans les bras de Sandra et elle était toujours dans les siens. Il la regarda un peu - il la trouvait si belle endormie - et se détacha de ses bras. Il alla prendre sa baguette sous son lit et retransforma celui-ci en matelas.

Trente minutes plus tard, alors que des bruits d'agitation se faisaient entendre dans la maison, Sandra se réveilla.

- Bon matin, mon cœur. Lui dit Harry en se levant pour aller lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Allo. Fit-elle en souriant. Tu as bien dormi?

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi puisque j'étais entre tes bras.

Sandra rit légèrement.

- Je t'adore!

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je vais me changer et on va déjeuner? Demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord. Je vais aller dans la salle de bain me changer aussi.

- OK.

***

Ils s'en allèrent dans la cuisine ensemble et y trouvèrent le père et la mère de Sandra.

- Allo maman. Allo papa. Dit-elle en allant les embrasser.

- Bon matin Sandra. Bonjour Harry. Bien dormis? Demanda sa mère.

- Merveilleusement bien. Dit Sandra, les yeux pétillants.

- Pareil pour moi. Dit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tant mieux alors.

Sandra et Harry se prirent des céréales et s'installèrent à la table. Sandra eut soudain une idée.

- Maman? Est-ce que Harry pourrait rester à coucher jusqu'au 1er septembre?

- Euh… Sandra… C'est que… Je ne suis pas sûre que les Dursley apprécieraient.

- Au contraire, madame. Ils seraient fous de joie…

- Oh… Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plaît, ma p'tite maman d'amour. On veux être ensemble le plus longtemps possible avant qu'il ne… parte.

La mère de Sandra jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et dit:

- C'est d'accord.

- Ah! Merci maman!

Elle se leva d'un bond et alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son emprise, sa mère lui déposa un baiser dur le front et partit travailler. Elle fut suivie de peu par son père qui leur dit de ne pas trop faire de bruit vu que Mélanie était toujours endormie.

Pendant qu'ils retournaient à la table, Harry dit:

- Ils sont super, tes parents, de t'avoir accordé ça!

- Ils ne m'ont pas accordé cette permission ils nous l'ont accordé.

Harry l'embrassa en guise de réponse.

***

Les jours passaient et les deux amoureux ne se lâchaient pas. Harry s'était arrangé avec les Weasley pour qu'ils viennent le chercher le premier septembre et il était allé chercher ses affaires chez les Dursley en leur expliquant vaguement la situation.

Finalement, le 31 août arriva. Ce jour-là, Harry et Sandra furent plus proche que jamais.

Quand ils se couchèrent, Harry s'installa avec Sandra dans le lit de cette dernière.

- Je ne peux pas croire que c'est déjà notre dernière journée. Ça a passé trop vite. Dit Sandra.

- Je sais. Ça me brise le cœur.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier, Harry.

- Je ne serais pas capable de t'oublier, même si on me jetait un sort d'oubliettes.

Sandra sourit et embrassa Harry, passionnément, langoureusement. Il répondit avec la même passion.

Il brisa le baiser et se rendit à son oreille pour lui murmurer.

- Je t'aime Sandra. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry. Je t'aime…

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, comme à leur habitude maintenant.

***

Harry, une fois de plus, se réveilla avant Sandra. Il l'embrassa gentiment pour la réveiller.

- Pas déjà le matin…! Marmonna-t-elle.

- Malheureusement…

Ils s'habillèrent et allèrent déjeuner. À peine avaient-ils terminé de manger qu'un klaxon se fit entendre suivit de la sonnette de la porte.

Harry et Sandra se regardèrent tristement. Elle alla répondre.

- Bonjour Ron. Salut Hermione.

- Allo Sandra. Dirent-ils en chœur.

- Ça va? Demanda Hermione.

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Oh… C'est vrai… Désolée…

- On est désolés mais il faut partir tout de suite. On a une longue route à faire.

En entendant cela, Sandra fondit en larmes et courra dans les bras de Harry. Lui semblait ne pas pouvoir contenir ses larmes encore bien longtemps.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sandra. On va s'écrire. Je viendrai te voir aux vacances de Noël. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Sanglota-t-elle. Mais c'est dur de te voir partir.

- Je trouve ça dur aussi… Oh, attends…

Il alla vers sa valise qu'il avait fait la veille et en sortit quelque chose. En revenant vers Sandra, il dit:

- Tiens. C'est une photo magique de moi. Elle bouge… mais ne parle pas.

Sandra lui sourit.

- Merci. Ça va sûrement m'aider à tenir le coup.

En voyant le regard de ses amis derrière Sandra, il l'embrassa et dit:

- Je dois y aller.

Elle le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et le serra possessivement contre elle. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, Ron prenant soin d'emporter la valise et Hermione, la cage d'Hedwige pour lui. Rendu à l'automobile, Harry prit Sandra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Ils se décollèrent un peu et Harry lui dit au revoir en versant une larme.

- Au revoir Harry. Je t'aime. Dit-elle tandis qu'il embarquait dans la voiture.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Oh, Harry, attends.

Elle couru dans la maison et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tiens, une photo de moi.

- Merci. Dit-il en lui esquissant un sourire. Bye…

- Bye…

La voiture démarra et ils partirent. Harry regarda Sandra, qui restait dans l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un minuscule point. C'est alors que les larmes sortirent.

Ron et Hermione lui frottaient le dos en essayant de le consoler et Ron dit finalement:

- Eh bien, cette année sera difficile…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bon, ok. Chapitre terminé.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je dois décrire la rentrée à Poudlard d'Harry (ça me tente pas vraiment) ou sauter directement à… un autre bout! (J'vous direz pas lequel quand même! ^_^)…

En tout cas…

Une dernière chose, je ne vous oblige à rien mais ça serait vraiment très très cool de m'envoyer un 'tit review… s'il vous plaît?

Parce que j'ai vraiment un doute sur ce chapitre… j'en ai pas mis un peu trop??? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… ^_^

@+ (au prochain chapitre ^_-)

*~Molianne~*


	7. Éloignement et Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous.  
Ça faisait un bout, n'est-ce pas? Je suis affreusement désolée de ce retard inexcusable. Mais j'ai une raison : l'école. Fichue école! Cette année a été plutôt difficile (surtout en maths) et j'avais presque pas de temps pour moi-même… Mais maintenant, c'est fini et je vous ai pondu ce dernier chapitre (il a d'ailleurs été facile à écrire puisque j'étais heureuse; j'avais passé mon année )  
Enfin bon, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Aussi, dernière chose, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop mêlé avec la soeur de Sandra, Mélanie. J'ai eu vent d'une erreur que j'ai faite. Dans certains chapitre, c'est écrit "Sarah", dans d'autres, "Mélanie". Ou parfois les deux dans le même (je ne sais pas exactement lesquels.. trop lâche lol) Alors je veux absolument régler cela: Sandra n'a qu'**une seule soeur** (c'est juste mon erreur... quelques personnes se mélangeaient entre les deux alors j'ai voulu les différencier.. mais voilà, il semble que j'ai oublié quelques changements.. ;;; ) Voilà. lol

* * *

La Moldue

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Umbre77  
Hé bien, je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir un "nouveau couple" lol Merci pour ta review

chen  
Si pour le chapitre précédent, ça faisait un baille, pour celui-ci, ça fait.. quoi? 10 bailles?? Lol Je suis impardonnable, je sais… -- Mais au moins, la suite est arrivée! C'est ce qui compte.. non? ;

Jess-Evans  
_Je me demande comment cela va se passer l'année scolaire de Harry sans Sandra._ Hé bien, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre lol Car voilà la suite!

PikaSpy  
Je continue, je continue..! Ce chapitre-ci est mis encore plus tardivement que le précédent (genre, 1 an plus tard.. si c'est pas plus… OO) mais bon, il est là, c'est ce qu'il faut

dragon tears1  
_updated vitte et lache vraiment pas!!_ Je lâche pas, t'inquiètes.. mais j'update pas vite vite, hein? ;;; désolée. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci aussi!

phénix20   
Merci pour tes gentils commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire comme les tiens!

Aria Lupin  
_Saute direct au vacances suivante. Pcq poudlard ne fera po avancer l'histoire sauf si un des 2 doute._ Ça, j'avoue, c'est vrai. Mais enfin bon, tu vas voir ici où ils sont rendus - lol

Luna13  
Je mets la suite, je la mets ("un peu" en retard, je sais (frappe-moi pas stp!!!) mais bon, elle est là au moins ;;; ) Merci pour ta review!!

m4r13  
Ouais, dans ma fic, c'est un grand romantique, notre Harry lol. _J'aimerais bien avoir un boy friend comme ca moi!! _Et moi donc!!! Awww!!

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!! Ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire!! Et maintenant, trève de blabla, Bonne Lecture!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Éloignement et Retrouvailles

Les premiers jours à Poudlard sans Sandra furent relativement faciles à supporter pour Harry. Ce fut seulement lorsque le cap des deux semaines fut complété qu'Harry réalisa qu'elle lui manquait comme jamais. Il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer dans ses cours – au grand bonheur de Rogue qui en profitait pour enlever des points à Gryffondor – et était toujours détaché des conversations avec Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait terriblement seul même si ses meilleurs amis le supportait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ce vendredi soir-là, dans la Salle Commune, alors qu'Harry s'était assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre, regardant le paysage à l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir, isolé des autres, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui. Ils n'étaient plus capable de voir Harry sombrer dans sa tristesse, proche de la dépression. Ils devaient l'aider à supporter la situation.  
- Harry? L'appela Hermione, sans réponse en retour. Harry? Insista-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

Cette fois-ci, Harry réagit.  
- Quoi, Hermione…? Fit-il d'un ton las.  
- Harry, ça n'a plus de bon sens! Tu ne te vois pas aller, il faut que ça change!

Harry ne répondit rien. Il voudrait bien changer cette situation mais, à part quitter Poudlard, il ne savait pas comment.  
- Harry, écris-lui. Lui dit Ron. Tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles depuis le début de l'année et tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne peut t'envoyer de lettres si tu ne lui en envoie pas une d'abord.  
- Vous n'avez pas compris, n'est-ce pas? Si je ne lui écris pas, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme moi je souffre de son absence. Lui écrire et recevoir sa réponse me ferait beaucoup trop mal car je ne pourrai pas la toucher, la sentir contre moi. Et c'est ce qui me manque le plus… vous comprenez?  
- Ouais, mais Harry, je maintiens ce que Ton a fit. Écris-lui. Dans le fond, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le faire. Dit Hermione. Penses-y bien.

Sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry à ses réflexions. Celui-ci resta longuement à sa fenêtre. Lui écrire ou ne pas lui écrire? Hermione avait raison : il en mourrait d'envie. Il se dévida et se dirigea vers le dortoir où il pourrait être tranquille pour rédiger sa lettre.  
Il prit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et s'assit sur son lit. Il pensa quelques instants à comment il pourrait commencer et écrivit.

> _Bonjour mon Amour,_

C'était un peu une phrase toute faites, il le savait, mais c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux.

> _J'espère que tu vas bien. Ou, au moins, mieux que moi. Tu me manques, San. Je voudrais tant te voir en personne, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser. C'est en étant loin de toi que je réalise combien je t'aimes._

Il avait écrit cela sans braiment y penser, ce qui prouvait que ça venait du fond du cœur.  
Il enchaîna ensuite en lui expliquant pourquoi il avait été si long à lui écrire. Puis il termina sa lettre.

_

> Je viendrai te voir dès que je pourrai, je te le promet.  
J'attend ta réponse avec impatience!  
Au revoir, Sandra  
Prends bien soin de toi!  
Harry xxx

_

Il relut a lettre encore et encore. Elle était très courte, oui. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Tout était clair. Il se leva donc de son lit et se dirigea à la volière.  
Sur le chemin, il rencontra Ron et Hermione. Il leur sourit en montrant le parchemin et ils lui sourirent en retour.  
Arrivé à destination, Hedwige se dirigea vers lui et lui mordilla gentiment le doigt.  
- Tiens Hedwige, dit Harry en attachant la lettre à sa patte. Je veux que tu ailles porter ça à Sandra. Et reste chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrit une réponse.

Hedwige poussa un léger hululement en signe de compréhension et s'envola. Harry resta sur place à la regarder voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon. Il se redirigea donc vers la Salle Commune en se demandant quand il aurait sa réponse.

"Dimanche, jour des devoirs" pensa lourdement Sandra.

Faire ses devoirs n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait le plus faire, comme bien d'autres adolescents de son âge. Le seul avantage que cela comportait pour elle était que ça l'empêchait de penser à Harry. Son Harry qui était si loin d'elle. Avec un soupir, elle s'installa sur son lit et sortit ses manuels. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, elle entendit quelque chose taper contre sa fenêtre. Elle ne leva pas immédiatement la tête car elle croyait que c'était un petit objet lancé par des enfants. Mais comme le bruit persistait, elle regarda vers la fenêtre et vit une chouette blanche qui avait quelque chose d'attaché à la patte.  
- Hedwige…?

Elle se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt, la chouette entra et se posa doucement sur le lit. Là, elle attendit sagement que Sandra détache la lettre, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Une explosion de joie l'emplit lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry. Enfin il lui écrivait!  
De l'eau dans les yeux tant elle était heureuse, elle lut. Elle était si excitée qu'il lui fallu relire les premières phrases quelques fois avant de bien en comprendre le sens. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini la lecture complète de la lettre, elle resta longuement songeuse. En fait, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'Hedwige du lui mordiller le doigt à deux reprises pour qu'elle en sorte.  
Sandra regarda la chouette blanche et murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour Hedwige :  
- Tu dois attendre que j'écrive une réponse, toi…

Elle souri et alla vers son bureau et s'y installa. Elle sortit une belle feuille de ses tiroirs et commença à écrire.

_

> Harry, mon Harry,   
Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu m'écrives! Je voulais tant avoir de tes nouvelles. De mon côté, oui, ça va relativement bien mais puisque tu es loin de moi, j'arrive difficilement à me concentrer. Je pense constamment à toi, Harry, je m'ennuie tant de toi, de ta chaleur. Tu me manques beaucoup…  
J'espère que tu pourras venir aux vacances de Noël, ce serait merveilleux! Tu pourrais même rester chez moi durant ta venue.

_

Sandra continua à écrire brièvement sur des événements récents de sa vie. Elle lui posa aussi quelques questions, à savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Voldemort ou si cela allait bien avec les Serpentards. Elle lui demanda aussi si il pouvait lui envoyer une de ses plumes et de l'encre. Comme ça, elle se sentirait plus près de lui. Elle finit sa lettre en écrivant :

_

> Tu m'as dis de prendre soin de moi (ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien) alors j'aimerais que toi aussi tu fasses pareil, surtout si Voldemort est aux alentours!  
Je t'aimes fort fort!  
Sandra xxx

_

Elle plia sa lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe. Elle pensa un moment si elle devait mettre une adresse ou pas mais elle se rappela vite qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas et que, de toutes façons, Hedwige apporterait assurément sa lettre dans les d'Harryé Elle attacha donc, la lettre à la patte de la chouette – non sans difficultés – et lui dit :  
- Voilà Hedwige. Apporte-la à Harry. Et merci.

La chouette pourra un léger hululement et s'envola, suivit des yeux par Sandra. Celle-ci, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir, retourna à ses devoir, le cœur léger et les finit avec une facilité étonnante.

Après avoir reçu cette première lettre, Harry lui répondit en lui envoyant une plume et de l'encre et en lui disant qu'il ne se passait rien présentement avec Voldemort.

Ils correspondirent de cette façon jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Harry était allé chez Sandra à Noël et à toutes les autres occasions qu'il avait eu.

Et finalement, le dernier jour, le jour où il quittait Poudlard, était arrivé. Harry était animé d'une excitation peu commune puisque, habituellement, il appréhendait cette journée qui signifiait qu'il devait retourner chez les Dursley.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Harry fut l'un des premiers à embarquer dans le train. Ron et Hermione étaient ravis de le voir aussi heureux. Depuis le jour où il avait commencé à écrire à Sandra, son attitude s'était nettement améliorée.

La discussion entre les trois amis était très animée et les comparses d'Harry savaient que c'était grandement dû à la perspective de revoir enfin Sandra. D'ailleurs, ça se lisait dans les yeux de l'adolescent : des étoiles brillaient dedans. Il avait manifestement très hâte de lui parler.  
Ainsi, le voyage en train se fit dans la joie – même l'arrivée de Malefoy n'arriva pas à altérer l'humeur d'Harry.  
Lorsque, finalement, le train arriva à la gare et s'arrêta, Harry s'empressa de sortir en prenant soin de recueillir ses affaires au passage et se dirigea vers la barrière d'où il sortit en douce, suivit de Ron et Hermione. Il regarda autour de lui afin d'essayer d'apercevoir M et Mme Weasley mais à la place, la première personne qu'il vit fut…  
- …Sandra!

Il avait murmuré son prénom, comme s'il était fragile. Une joie immense l'emplit et un sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres. Sans perdre un moment, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible – vu que son chariot le gênait – vers elle. Là, il s'arrêta et, lâchant ce qu'il faisait rouler devant lui, il enlaça Sandra d'une telle manière qu'elle croyait qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais. Harry enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amoureuse et respira un bon coup.  
- Ah, je suis si content de te revoir… lui souffla-t-il.  
- Si tu savais comme moi aussi, je le suis! Lui répondit Sandra.

Doucement, Harry se détacha d'elle mais garda ses mains sur ses hanches. Et, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut probablement le plus merveilleux que Sandra eut reçu jusqu'à présent. Il était si tendre et simple mais tant rempli d'émotions qu'elle en soupira d'aise.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent – après combien de temps, nul des deux n'aurait su dire – Harry posa sa main sur la joue de Sandra et la regarda. Longuement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui demanda :  
- Mais que fais-tu?  
- Je grave ton visage dans ma mémoire pour pouvoir te voir toujours, jour et nuit.  
- Aww Harry…!

Elle lui prit la main et, souriant, lui dit mystérieusement :  
- Viens.

Elle regarda aussi plus loin derrière le dos d'Harry et dit.  
- Vous aussi, vous pouvez venir.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la gare et se dirigèrent vers l'automobile des parents de Sandra. Ils y embarquèrent et le père de la jeune fille se mit en route vers Privet Drive.  
Lorsque finalement ils arrivèrent, M. Pelletier continua jusqu'à chez lui. Harry en fut agréablement surprit. Lorsque la voiture fut arrêtée dans l'allée, Sandra lui dit :  
- Tu peux entrer, on va s'occuper de tes bagages.

Harry sorti donc de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de Sandra, Ron et Hermione. Quand il ouvrit, il entendit un gros :  
- SURPRISE!!

Mme Weasley se dirigea vers lui et, le prenant dans ses bras, dit :  
- Bon retour, Harry!

Ainsi donc, les parents Weasley n'étaient pas à la gare à cause de cette petite surprise. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vécu cela, en fut très ému. Tout avait été très bien orchestré. Il entendit Sandra dire :  
- Contente de te revoir, Harry. Et tu sais la meilleure? Tu vas pouvoir rester ici tout l'été!  
- Pour vrai?  
- Oui!

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes. Il était vraiment l'être le plus heureux de la Terre.  
Il fut bien vite entraîné à la table à manger où régnait un magnifique gâteau avec son nom dessus. Quand tout le monde fut assis – sauf Sandra qui, elle, prenait des photos – la mère de celle-ci dit :  
- Je lève mon verre à Harry et je lui souhaites de belles vacances!

Lorsqu'Harry but son verre, il fut une fois de plus surpris de reconnaître le goût de la bièrraubeurre. Il regarda M Weasley qui lui fit un sourire. Il lui sourit en retour et regarda Sandra qui avait l'appareil photo numérique prêt. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle le prit en photo. Lorsqu'elle regarda le petit écran pour voir la miniature, elle s'aperçut qu'autour de lui, il y avait une couleur rouge et dorée.

Elle regarda d'un air rêveur Harry qui s'amusait comme un fou à raconter avec Ron et Hermione des anecdotes qui leurs étaient arrivées en prenant toutefois garde à ne pas mentionner quoi que ce soit qui ait rapport avec la magie.  
"Il est vraiment spécial" pensa-t-elle. "Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime."

Elle sourit à elle-même en réalisant combien elle était chanceuse de le connaître et, surtout, d'avoir son amour.

Elle décida finalement de poser l'appareil photo et de se joindre au groupe. Elle se plaça à côté d'Harry et rit à son histoire. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui posa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.  
- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il.  
- Moi aussi! Lui répondit-elle.

Oh oui, elle l'aimait. Et elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour faire de cet été le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eut.

Fin

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini… Maintenant, il n'y aura plus de retard de chapitre lol ;

Vous savez ce que j'ai découvert? (enfin, ça fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendue compte là mais bon, ce chapitre tardait à venir, je ne pouvais pas le dire lol) Si vous revenez au premier chapitre, vous verrez cette phrase écrite au tout début du chapitre : " […]son parrain, Sirius, était mort peu avant la fin de sa cinquième année en tentant de Voldemort. " J'aurais jamais pensé que c'est ce qui arriverait pour de vrai..!! Avoir su, j'aurais peut-être jamais écrit ça… --; En tout cas, peut-être que si j'écris une autre fic où il revit, il va revenir.. mdr XD ça se peut même pas, JK l'a dit too bad, c'était mon personnage préfér

garde une minute de silence

En tout cas…

Allez, dites-moi maintenant ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre.. s'il vous plaît..? Je vous adorerais mille et une fois!  
Merci d'avance!!!

Molianne  
xxx


End file.
